Aimes-moi comme je suis
by Moony Snape-Lupin
Summary: Violet Black, 17 ans, jeune vampire fraîchement mordue, fait son entrée à Poudlard en 5ème année. Elle fait face aux mystérieux Severus Snape, qui fait tout pour la protéger des mangemorts qui la poursuivent pour s'emparer des ses pouvoirs ...Mais quel lien unis Severus et la jeune fille? Amour, mystère et voyage dans le temps! Une petite Review? Please :3
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur****: **Bonjour, me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, et oui encore une, celle ci est un Snape/OC, de rating T

**Disclamer:** Le personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seuls quelques personnages m'appartiennent, telle que Violet :3

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Violet Black**

**_1er septembre 1995_**

Une heure, ma tante m'avait déposée à la gare, avec une bonne heure d'avance. Le Poudlard express ne partait qu'à onze heures, regardant ma montre, je constatai qu'il n'était que dix heure. Je poussai mon chariot à travers le mur de la voie 9 ¾, comme ma mère me l'avait un peu plus tôt recommandé.

Le Poudlard Express crachait de grands panaches de fumées à travers le ciel, je regardai autour de moi, j'étais vraisemblablement la seule élève de septième année à être arrivée, le reste des élèves présents étaient des premières années, si je m'en référai à leurs parents encore présents et à leurs moues larmoyantes d'enfants.

Etant moi aussi, une nouvelle élève j'étais un peu stressée de commencer une nouvelle année dans une école qui m'était totalement inconnue, mais pas au point de reste collée à ma tante, qui au passage était déjà repartie.

Je me dirigeai vers le train et montais à bords, et partais en quête d'un wagon en attendant le départ prévu. Je m'installais dans le dernier wagon, certaine de ne pas être dérangée par les autres élèves. Je rangeai ma valise dans le filet, m'asseyais sur la banquette et commençai la lecture de mon manuel de potions.

Je fus coupée dans ma lecture par les tremblements du train, signalant son départ.

« _Il était temps... »_ Pensais-je en reprenant ma lecture.

Soudain, la porte de mon wagon s'ouvrit dans un grincement, je levai les yeux, pour apercevoir Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger y entrer et s'y assoir sans me demander mon avis.

-**Vous pourriez demander avant de vous assoir **! Grognai-je

-**Désolée, mais tous les autres sont pleins...**S'excusa Hermione. **Nous pouvons nous assoir ?**

Je ris méchamment.

-**Maintenant que vous êtes ici, je ne peux rien y redire !** Ironisai-je.

-**Tu es nouvelle ? Au fait, nous sommes...**Commença la jeune sorcière.

-**Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ! Tout trois en cinquième année, et à Gryffondor, oui je sais !** La coupai-je. **Et oui, je suis nouvelle mais je ne vois guère l'utilité que vous auriez à connaître mon nom, vu que je ne me destine pas à aller à dans cette maison qui est vôtre ! Autre chose ?**

La jeune fille et ses amis firent « non » de la tête

-**Bien, voilà qui est réglé !** Terminai-je en replongeant dans mon manuel.

Le trajet me sembla durer une éternité, les trois sorciers qui partageaient mon espace vital avaient passé la totalité du voyage à jacasser sur les récits héroïques du jeune Potter, je trouvais cela pathétique.

Quand enfin nous arrivâmes à Poudlard, je fus libérée de mon calvaire.

-**Hé regardes, les calèches marchent toutes seules...**S'étonna une deuxième année de Serpentard

Je ricanai dans ma barbe.

-**Non, elles ne marchent pas toutes seules !** Répondis-je. **C'est seulement que les Sombrals qui les tirent ne peuvent être vu que par les personnes ayant vu la mort ! **

La jeune sorcière me regarda un instant, je lui fis un sourire, elle blêmit soudainement avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-**Je fais si peur que cela ?** Pensai-je à haute voix

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière moi

Je n'osais pas me retourner, je pouvais malgré tout constater que c'était un homme plus grand que ma personne. Il passa devant moi et je pus enfin le détailler. Il avait des cheveux noirs très sombres qui paraissaient gras. Un nez crochu arpenté son visage pâle et crayeux, mais ce qui renforça ma forte impression, c'était son habillement, doté d'une longue cape et d'une redingote. Aucun sentiment, aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage. Il me semblait mauvais, et ténébreux...Mais le plus étonnant chez cet homme, ce fut ses yeux, entièrement noirs, on ne pouvait discerner la pupille de l'iris, c'était magnifiquement envoutant...Il me semblait que cet homme était le professeur Severus Snape.

- **Miss Black, au lieu de martyriser les deuxièmes années, suivez-moi...Le directeur souhaite vous parler avant la cérémonie de répartition !** Dit-il d'une voix rauque

-**Mais, professeur, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse...**Me justifiai-je

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il venait de tourner les talons, m'obligeant ainsi à le suivre.

Après avoir parcouru d'interminables couloirs, le Professeur Snape s'arrêta devant une statue de griffon avec les ailes déployées, il soupira avant de dire le mot de passe : « Citron-sorbet », la statue coulissa, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon.

-**Après vous, Miss...**

J'acquiesçai et descendis les escaliers, le Professeur Snape à ma suite. Je m'arrêtai devant une porte, j'entendis alors des fragments de conversation à travers la lourde porte en chêne.

-**Mais Albus, nous devons faire quelque-chose pour l'empêcher...**S'exclama une première voix

-**Calmez-vous, voyons...**Tempera une seconde voix. **Nous n'y pouvons rien, cela est déjà arrivé, et Severus saura quoi faire...**

-**C'est justement ce qu'il va faire, qui m'inquéte ! Enfin Albus, il s'agit quand même de...**

Derrière moi, le Professeur Snape soupira, poussant la lourde porte, mettant fin aux discussions...


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à la review:**

Humeur Vagabonde :

Salut :3 : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, elle me fait chaud au cœur :3 . Je lis que tu es une grande fan de Sev', et bien comme ça nous serons deux :p. J'ai quelques réticences à le mettre avec Dray, étant donné que c'est son parrain ^_^...Bref, je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, et je posterai la suite bientôt = bisous Sherlock-Luna :-)

**_note de moi:_**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre qui atrocement court, mais mon ordi avait effacé histoire :/ désolée et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Entrevue et répartition **

_Derrière moi, le Professeur Snape soupira, poussant la lourde porte, mettant fin aux discussions... _

**-Tiens, Violet Black !** S'exclamait un homme qui ne m'était pas inconnu.

Je restais bouche bée en voyant la personne qui venait de m'adresser la parole. C'était comme un choc émotionnel. J'étais encore à l'entrée de la porte, et le professeur Snape me bouscula un peu pour que j'avance d'avantage. Mes pas n'étaient pas sûrs, mais j'étais si heureuse de revoir... Sirius Black alias Patmol, mon cher père.

**-Je... Hum... Whaaa...** Bégayais-je.

J'étais tellement émerveillée qu'aucun de mes mots n'arrivait à former une phrase. Dumbledore avait un petit sourire en coin, voyant très bien que j'étais complètement déboussolée. Quant à Sirius, il se retenait de rire, mais pour Severus Snape, il était toujours de marbre, aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur son visage.

**-Je sais que ça fait deux années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus... Mais tu m'as manqué Violet et il fallait que je revienne te dire bon courage. Tu vas devenir une très grande sorcière**. Affirma Sirius d'une mine gênée en me prenant dans ses bras en signe d'affection.

Je le serrais en retour, le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Le professeur Snape levait le regard au ciel et je pouvais voir dans celui-ci, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'amour. Il tournait les talons et partit attendre de l'autre côté de la porte qu'il claqua en passant. Je remarquais que l'odeur de Patmol, n'avait pas changée depuis ces deux longues années, cela me mit du baume au cœur. Sirius desserra son étreinte, je fus émerveillée de retrouver ses boucles brunes, et ses yeux gris-orages que nous avions en commun.

-**Au fait, ma Choupette...**Reprit Patmol. **J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! **

Il sortit une petite boite de sa veste et me la tendit.

-**C'est un Cordnadat ! **Répliqua-t'il

J'écarquillais les yeux, il se fichait de moi ?!

**-Patmol, t'es sérieux là ?**

Il hocha la tête, je reportais mon attention à la boite entre mes mains, et l'ouvrit. J'écarquillais les yeux, un chaton angora noir, trop mignon, était endormi au fond de ladite boite.

**-Il te protégera quoi qu'il arrive !** Sourit Patmol

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaître dans un déluge de fumée verte.

-**Bien, Violet...**Commença Dumbledore.** En ce qui concerne ton régime alimentaire...**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Directeur**...Le coupais-je. **Je ne bois pas de sang humain, les élèves ne risquent rien avec moi ! **

Le directeur sourit, prenant un bonbon au citron.

**-Je ne m'inquéte en rien pour cela ! Tu pourras prendre tes déjeunés à la Grande Salle avec les autres, les elfes de maison t'apporteront une bouteille de sang. **Sourit Dumbledore.** O+ positif est ton parfum préféré, n'est-ce pas ? **

J'hochai la tête

**-Et en ce qui concerne les repas du soir, un professeur t'emmènera dans la Forêt Interdite, pour que tu puisses te nourrir à la source ! **Continua le directeur. **Bien, je pense que nous avons terminé ! Suis-moi pour la répartition **

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons

-**Au fait Violet, tu devrais mettre ton nouvel ami dans ta poche !**

J'acquiesçais et le suivis dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

**-Bien, maintenant que la répartition touche presque à sa fin, je souhaiterais vous présenter une élève qui fera son entrée en cinquième année ! **Acheva Dumbledore. **Violet Black.**

Je sortis donc de l'ombre, et m'avançai tremblante vers le tabouret où m'attendait le Choixpeau.

**_-Tiens, une Black..._**Siffla une voix dans ma tête. **_Et pas n'importe laquelle, tu es la fille de Sirius, tu es donc amenée à devenir une grande sorcière... Je vois que tu as surmonté de grandes épreuves, la mort de ta mère semble beaucoup t'avoir affecté et...oh, ta transformation en vampire, tu as donc 17 ans, tu as passé deux années de peur de toi-même très intéressant...Dans ce cas...Serpentard ! _**

* * *

**_Note de moi:  _**un Cordnadat est un chat, qui quand on s'attaque à sa maitresse se transforme en dragon :3 Merci à mon papa chéri pour l'idée :3


End file.
